It's The Fear
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: One-shot song fic. SPOILERS X3. Jean's thoughts at the end of X3.


**A/N: **i was bored and i had this song ("It's The Fear" by Within Temptation) stuck in my head so i wrote this. words in **_bold italics _**are song lyrics and words in _italics _are flash backs.

**Disclaimer: **i don't own X-Men or "It's The Fear" by Within Temptation.

**It's The Fear**

_**It waits for the day we'll let it out.**_

_**To give it a reason, to give it its might.**_

"_Jean?" Scott asked staring at me in disbelief._

"_Scott?" I stared back with the same look._

"_How?" he asked moving closer to me._

"_I don't know..." I answered looking around with a slight smile on face._

_He pulled me into a hug. It felt so good to be held by him again. He pulled away slightly and held my face in his hands. He smiled at me. God, how I missed his smile._

"_I wanna see your eyes," I told him. "Take these off," I moved to pull off his glasses when his hands stopped me._

"_No, no" he said holding onto my arms. _

"_Trust me, I can control it now," I reassured him as I gently removed his glasses._

_His eyes were shut tight. _

"_Open them. You can't hurt me."_

_He slowly opened his eyes. They shown bright red at first, but I pushed it back to revel his sky blue eyes._

_He placed his hand on my face, taking in the color of my eyes and hair for first time. He kissed me and I kissed him. But then something went...wrong..._

_**I fear who I am becoming,**_

_**I feel that I am losing the struggle within.**_

_**I can no longer restrain it,**_

_**My strength it is fading,**_

_**I have to give in.**_

Scott didn't have to die. But he did, and I killed him...no wait, that's not right,...Phoenix killed him. It tried to warn me though, it told me the price that I would pay for using such power. The price of my sanity. The price of control, control over my own body and mind.

_**(It's the fear)**_

_**Fear of the dark**_

_**It's growing inside of me,**_

_**That one day will come to life.**_

_**(Have to save)**_

_**To save my beloved,**_

_**There is no escape,**_

_**Because my fate is horror and doom.**_

"_Jean," Logan said gently. "What happened to Scott?" he held Scott's glasses in his hand._

_The images came flooding back to me._

"_Logan..." I whispered as I started to lose control._

_Scott's glasses broke apart, everything in the lab started to move and fall apart, too._

"_Look at me," Logan said holding my head in his hands. "Talk to me."_

"_No," I closed my eyes as things got worse._

"_Focus, Jean!"_

"_Kill me, Logan," I begged him._

"_What?" he asked stunned._

"_Kill me before I kill someone else, please," I cried._

"_Don't say that," he pleaded softly._

"_Kill me," I breathed._

_**Hold down your head now,**_

_**Just let me pass by.**_

_**Don't feed my fear, **_

_**If you don't want it out.**_

He didn't kill me, of course. So, I left. I went to parents house. They weren't home, so I sat in the study and waited. I knew that he come sooner or later.

_**I fear who I am becoming,**_

_**I feel that I am losing all beauty within.**_

_**I can no longer restrain it,**_

_**My strength it is fading.**_

_**I have to give in.**_

"_Look at me, Jean," Xavier said sitting in front of me. "I can help you."_

"_Get out of head!" I demanded pushing his wheelchair back._

"_Perhaps you should listen to her, Charles," Magneto advised him. _

"_You must trust me. You're a danger to everyone and yourself, but I can help you," Charles assured me._

"_I think you want to give her the 'Cure'," Magneto stated._

"_Look at what happen to Scott." Charles pushed. "You killed th e man you loved because you couldn't control your powers"_

"_NO. STOP IT!" I screamed._

_The windows shattered. Magneto went flying backwards into the kitchen and Charles's chair was pushed farther back._

"_Jean, let me in," Xavier pleaded._

_But his words were lost to me, as I rose from chair bringing him with me. His flesh started to peel away as I held him in the air._

"_No, Jean. Jean!" Magneto yelled helplessly pinned to kitchen floor._

"_Don't let it control you," Charles told me softly._

_**(It's the fear)**_

_**Fear of the dark**_

_**It's growing inside of me,**_

_**That one day will come to life.**_

_**(Have to save)**_

_**To save my beloved,**_

_**There is no escape,**_

_**Because my fate is horror and doom**_

What's done is done. Scott's dead. Charles is dead. I wish I were dead. But who's power enough to kill The Phoenix?

_**Long ago it came to me**_

_**And ever since that day,**_

_**Infected with its rage**_

_**But it ends today.**_

A wall of water rose up out of the bay and surrounded the island. The place was a wreck. And there I stood, on a hill of debris.

"Jean..." Logan called making his way towards me. "I know you're still there!"

The raw power that was radiating off of me hit him head on riping off his uniform and eating at his flesh.

He grunted as he continued towards me. Every step more painful then the last, but he wouldn't die. He would heal.

"You would die for them?" I asked when he finally got to me.

My voice was dark and not my own. None of this was _me_.

"No, not for them," he informed me. "For you. For you."

The love for me that was radiating off of him hit me head on riping at what little of _me _there was left.

"Save me," I begged him, like I had begged him before.

This was _me_. I _wanted_ to die. I _needed_ to die.

"Jean, I love you," Logan breathed, a look of hurt on his face.

_SNIKT!_

The cool metal mixed with my hot flesh in one swift motion. It hurt at first, but only at first. A smile crept onto my face as my world went black...

_**(It's the fear)**_

_**Fear of the dark**_

_**It's growing inside of me,**_

_**That one day will come to life.**_

_**(Have to save)**_

_**To save my beloved,**_

_**There is no escape,**_

_**Because my fate is horror and doom**_


End file.
